


Strange Understanding

by smirkingcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/pseuds/smirkingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's already the day of the wedding, but Draco must be allowed one final break-down, so that the <strike>hero</strike> groom can save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/gifts).



> this was written for the [hprarefest round 2015](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/) for the [prompt #87](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/63490.html?thread=1029378#t1029378) by the lovely [This_Bloody_Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/This_Bloody_Cat)  
> I must thank [smallbrownfrog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog) for the quick and awesome beta! all mistakes you still find are all mine and mine alone.

**Strange Understanding**

"This is the worst," Draco huffed and walked back the ten steps he just came closer to Blaise.

"I beg to differ, it could be worse," Blaise replied, having given up on the idea to make Draco stop wandering around.

"What could possibly be worse, than marrying a Weasel? And not just any Weasel, but the boring one. I could have totally taken up with the dragon tamer, he at least has a sexy figure and seems like a entertaining chap" Draco threw his arms up in the air. "Really, this is the worst."

"You could be marrying Pansy, like she wanted. Or Astoria, like your father wanted. Imagine your sex life with them" Blaise tried to calm Draco with the effect of shock.

Draco halted in his steps and turned around to look at Blaise. "You remember you are my best friend?" Draco asks in a low, dangerous voice.

"I'm here, ain't I?" was the reply Draco got.

"How did I get into this" Draco huffed and fell into the couch, which was the only furniture in the room.

"Sleeping with a conventional virgin, who was shocked he was this turned on by a guy and like it?" Blaise provided the answer and Draco groaned again.

The problem was, the shag was fantastic, even if the Weasel was covered in freckles and red hair, the eagerness, the untamed sexuality in the man, was breathtaking and made the experience just amazing. Who would have thought that Percy Weasley the stuck-up, the boring one, the There-Are-Rules-I -Follow-Them-Blindly-Guy could let so lose in the bedroom. Draco still remembered all the details, and his body still filled with want, as he remembered that night.

"I just hadn't thought that a Weasley in all their progressiveness would come up with such a scheme" Draco said, and leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes. "I don't want to be married to a Weasel. I don't want to be married to a boring minor ministry worker. Imagine my life? What can he possible want from me?" Draco got up again. "I bet you, he just wants revenge for his brother. The whole family dislikes me! I'm going to be dead before you know it" Draco got up and made a dramatic gesture.

"You are going to be married because of a life- debt, he can't kill you due to that" Blaise said, trying to stay calm at the shear scene Draco was having.

"You do realize that Granger is going to be my sister in law" Draco's voice grew louder. "Oh, Merlin, I really can't. I'm a Malfoy, I never will fit into the Weasley family. If not my husband than his family will eat me alive, and I will be on your conscious because you didn't take me away" Draco said, sounding more hopeless with each word.

"They are Weasleys. Don't confuse them with your family already," Blaise said calmingly, "or with my mother" he couldn't leave out that joke. "Also, if you may remember that your family was on the losing side of the war, you have to see that this marriage can only help you. Everyone is just searching for a reason to have you put away to Azkaban, how often have Aurors already knocked at your door since the trial?" Blaise pointed out.

"You are not helping" Draco fell back on the couch.

"You don't have your cock under control. What is your point?" Blaise said.

"When did you get so blasé?" Draco asked aghast. 

"Somewhere between you shagging Percy and this point" Blaise replied, because the last months have made it necessary for Blaise to not get over involved in Draco's drama.

"He wasn't gay! This isn't supposed to happen. I just wanted a shag and..."

"... he was the only one, not already in his eighties at the pub, and you really felt randy and you were drunk and it was a magical night but you don't want to be married. Draco if I have to listen to this story one more time, I'll leave you to go alone out there" Blaise stated and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You know, all this time, we didn't even talk once" Draco suddenly said. "He'll ignore me, most probably shut me away in whatever house he decides we are going to live in, forcing me to do the housework, which you know I have never done, and is going to mock me because I'll fail eventually, and he'll joke about it with all the Gryffindors, while I'll be never allowed to see my friends again" Draco said in such a solemn voice, that Blaise couldn't help but feel for him.

"You know, they are Gryffindors, they don't do such things. They are way to honorable for that. Honor is even the reason why he wants to marry you" Blaise sat down next to Draco.

"I only remember him from school, two years of school where I mocked him for his high attitude. Why of all people would he want to marry me and be with me for the rest of his life?" Draco said, dragging his hands once more through his hair.

"That is a fairly reasonable question" a deep voice states suddenly, opening the door further "what you did in school was horrible, but like my brothers comments, it had a certain truth in it" Percy entered the small room completely.

Draco looked up startled, shock written all over his face. He was so surprised and fixated on Percy he never noticed Blaise slipping away.

"That night, I realized that you and I were in the same position: We don't like who we were or are, but we are never allowed to forget" Percy said, kneeing in front of Draco, touching his cheek. "Maybe we can help each other with that, maybe the warmth we felt that night, can be forever, doesn't that sound worth to try?"

"So you go and ask Potter to make me marry you in exchange to be left of my debt?" Draco asked nearly voiceless, because he doesn't know what else to say. Percy's statement was way too close to the truth. They felt so great together, because they have been at similar places in their lives.

"Yeah well, I didn't know how else to contact you" Percy suddenly said, turning his head around, "it's not like I'm not awkward in social situations or something" he muttered to his left.

Draco rolled his eyes, before he turned Percy's head to face him once more: "Let me get this right: You go to Potter, the person I really despise, to ask him, to make me marry you, because it would be awkward to talk to me?" Draco asked, his voice somewhere between amused and mocking.

"You are younger than me" Percy said defensively, "and a man" Percy felt the need to add.

"A good looking man, that got you very turned on while intoxicated, I may say" Draco leaned forward, watching Percy's face for a reaction.

"Very good looking" Percy nodded slightly.

"And?" Draco prompted, letting his fingers now caress Percy's cheek.

"And... very turned on" Percy conceded and closed his eyes.

"No more Potter related scheming. Is that understood?" Draco states with greater confidence than he feels. "And I won't be your housewife."

Percy nodded readily at the first point but the last statement made him frown: "Housewife? Where did you get the idea I need a housewife?" he asked his soon to be husband.

"Because Granger has this no house elf policy and she is your sister in law?" Draco answers, getting slightly confused.

"I don't care what Ron and his wife do in their home, I earn the money to afford a house elf, and if I recall it you are not exactly poor either" Percy pinched Draco on the side.

"Heeeey" Draco squirmed away from the hand. "Now the motives emerge: you only want me for my looks and my money. I'll never ever get my happily ever after" Draco made a dramatic gesture.

Percy chuckled: "Yeah, your looks, money, and the way you fuck are all the reasons I need."

"Did you just make a sex related joke?" Draco looked in shock at Percy before he started laughing. Who knew that this particular Weasley has such amazing humor?

"So, you think this can work?" Percy asks shyly.

"It might Percy, it really might", Draco said, softly kissing his groom.

**Author's Note:**

> you can either leave a comment here or [here on the site of the fest](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/75715.html) <3  
> Thank You for the read!


End file.
